starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Unicorns
with her friend the unicorn princess Moondance and the Unicorn Jewel]] In Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders, many magical unicorns live in and outside Avalon in friendship with the good people of the kingdom. Eventually, all three of the Jewel Riders have their respective unicorn special friends that assist the girls in their adventures and help them fight against the evil Lady Kale and Morgana. captured by Lady Kale and her dweasels in "Jewel Quest, Part I"|250x250px]] The first among these is Fallon's [[Moondance|'Moondance']], soon joined by the winged unicorn (or alicorn) [[Sunstar|'Sunstar']] for Princess Gwenevere, and finally (in the second season) by the zebracorn [[Shadowsong|'Shadowsong']] for Tamara with unique magic powers. Another recurring unicorn is [[Cleo|'Cleo']], one of Tamara's baby animals. In addition, Sierra and Kiernan are major characters in one episode, while Sunstar's father makes minor appearances in several. with Queen Sierra in "Vale of the Unicorns"]] Cleo Father "Father unicorn"' or '"Royal unicorn"' '''is Sunstar's loving father, briefly featured in both parts of "Jewel Quest" and in "Vale of the Unicorns". An advisor to Queen Sierra, he oversees the Trials in the Queen’s absence. Father unicorn.png Father unicorn 2.png Kiernan '''Kiernan' is a young, brooding male unicorn that is a cousin of Moondance. He is featured in the episode "Vale of the Unicorns", where he is the one who retrieves the Unicorn Jewel and becomes destined to become the future King of the Unicorns. Kiernan is described in the draft script as "an auburn, teenage unicorn with dark reddish mane and tail, dark yellow topaz horn and hooves." Moondance Queen Sierra Sierra is the queen of all unicorns everywhere, who resides in the legendary Vale of the Unicorns. She is featured in the episode "Vale of the Unicorns", as the Jewel Riders and her offspring Kiernan and Moondance rescue her from being trapped within the Wild Magic after Sierra sacrificed herself so the Unicorn Jewel would not fall into hands of the evil witch queen Morgana. She is also an aunt of Cleo. The draft script described Sierra as "a gorgeous purple unicorn with silver jewel spots, long flowing silvery mane and tail, and diamond horn and hooves, with a white-gold crown circling the base of her horn." Shadowsong Sunstar Other unicorns Other unicorns in the show include: *'Teen unicorns' - A group of mean-spirited young unicorns who torment Sunstar for having wings in "Jewel Quest, Part I". They later gain respect for her after she is able to fly. * Toria and Violet - The other contestants in "Vale of the Unicorns", pink- and violet-colored respectively. (In the draft script, Toria is described as a "sapphire blue female with light blue mane and tail, blue topaz horn and hooves," and Violet as an "aptly named female with dark purple mane and tail, amethyst horn and hooves.") Toria walks down one of the wrong tunnels and is apparently disintegrated (though the draft script says she is present at the end of the episode); Violet is not seen again after entering the trials. Legacy Many unicorns (including those named Clio and Violet) appear in Avalon: Web of Magic, as also does a human character named Sierra, a mage who helps the girls hide a herd of unicorn foals in Song of the Unicorns. See also * Vale of the Unicorns (location) * Unicorn Jewel * List of characters Who is your favourite? Sunstar Moondance Shadowsong Other Category:Lists Category:Animals Category:Male characters Category:Female characters